


Soft Gold Night

by atlanxic



Series: Good Intentions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: "Laslow," Xander murmurs, just inside his bedroom. "I would appreciate.. your company, tonight.""It would be my pleasure, Lord Xander."





	Soft Gold Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a bonus chapter for my fluff (?) fic, Good Intentions -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537287?view_full_work=true
> 
> It's set just after ch5. Xander has been under the assumption that they're dating: Laslow has unfortunately not figured it out.

Xander closes the door to his chambers. The moon is a mere sliver in the sky tonight and does little to illuminate the room. To Laslow's surprise, Xander lights one of the wall sconces. The flickering light makes Xander's hair shine like gold. Laslow can't help but think it suits him.

Xander steps towards him. Laslow stays where he is, two steps away from the door, not backing away. Being this close to his lord reminds him how much taller the other man is. Xander has to bow his neck to kiss him. Laslow tries to stand on his toes to make it easier, but he can only keep his balance for so long like that. Xander laughs softly against his mouth.

"There's no need for us to stay standing, is there?" he asks, and Laslow supposes there isn't. Xander removes his boots before climbing onto his oversized bed. Laslow catches himself watching Xander's legs for a moment before following suit.

Xander sits leaning against the headboard, legs stretched lazily apart. Laslow feels almost too forward crawling between them to get within kissing range again. He cups Xander's jaw in his hand and presses a slow kiss to his thin lips.

Xander's hands come up to rest on Laslow's waist. Their kiss is soft, gentle, comfortable. Laslow thinks that he could be satisfied with just this.

But it would be shirking his duty to allow things to stay so chaste. He opens his mouth, just slightly. This time, Xander does too. Xander's inexperience is obvious in his hesitation, but he pays attention.

When his teeth scrape at Laslow's lip, and Laslow shivers beneath his hands, he notices. When he sucks on Laslow's tongue, and Laslow lets out a startled moan, he notices that too. Laslow has been with other people before, sure, men and women alike, but none have paid such close attention to what gets him going.

Xander's hands get to wandering as well, stroking Laslow's back, gripping his shoulders, curling into his hair.

Curling into his hair and tightening, just for a moment, but that moment is enough time for the noise that makes its way out of Laslow's throat to give him away.

"You like that," Xander states, and does it again. Laslow leans into it to lessen the pull, opens his mouth and then closes it, scared of how much his voice might give away if he tries to speak.

Xander stares at him evenly, almost- but not quite- like Laslow is a puzzle he's trying to solve. Laslow feels like he might melt under his lord's careful attention. He tries to duck his head, but Xander's tight grip in his hair prevents the action.

"What else do you like?" Xander asks, still watching Laslow closely. Laslow wants to melt into the bed.

"Surely what you like is more important, Lord Xander," Laslow deflects, breaking eye contact.

"I.." Xander starts, "I have limited experience in these matters." Laslow resists a snort of laughter. Limited as in none, he's pretty sure.

"Let me try something then," he says.

"Whatever you desire," Xander replies, and slides his hands back to Laslow's waist.

Laslow leans towards him again, but this time, instead of kissing his lips, he dodges to the side and presses a kiss to the sharp corner of Xander's jawline. Xander tilts his neck to allow the action.

Laslow scrapes his teeth gently down the side of Xander's neck, and Xander murmurs something indistinct, but it sounds approving. Laslow brings his hands up to Xander's neck to pull his cravat free, setting it aside and beginning to unbutton his lord's shirt.

He presses open-mouthed kisses to Xander's collar, and Xander sighs above him. When Laslow gains the courage to bite gently at Xander's skin, he is rewarded with a quiet moan.

He realizes with a rush of adrenaline that he's the first person to hear Xander like this. The thought emboldens him enough to unbutton his lord's shirt farther. Xander allows this. He allows Laslow's hands to press flat against his toned stomach, to trace his thumbs along the line of his hips, to drag his short nails against Xander's back. All the while, Xander makes quiet sounds of approval and pleasure. The noises echo in Laslow's head and pool warm below his belly.

"Laslow," Xander murmurs, and Laslow thinks that the only thing that might be better than hearing Xander say his name in that tone of voice would be if it was his old name, his real name, "May I touch you?"

Laslow draws back to look Xander in the eyes before replying. "Lord Xander, you needn't even ask," he says, and though he's blushing terribly as he says it, he doesn't look away, "I am yours to do with as you please."

Xander surges forwards, wrapping his arms tight around Laslow's middle and kissing greedily at his neck just below his ear. As Xander bites down on the side of his neck, Laslow realizes that he will bear the marks of this encounter for days to come and people will know that he is Xander's in every sense. It is that thought, as much as the sensation itself, that brings forth a low moan from him.

Xander's slender fingers work quickly at unbuttoning Laslow's waistcoat and shirt, and Laslow is eager to shrug the garments off and let them fall to the side.

He isn't expecting how sharp Xander's nails are, dragging slowly down his back, but he isn't complaining, either. He nearly cries out when Xander reaches to cup his growing arousal through his pants.

"Lord Xander," he gasps, and he was going to say something, but loses his train of thought as Xander bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Remove the rest of your clothing," Xander orders him, and Laslow can hear the edge of lust in his voice.

As soon as Xander leans back against the headrest again, Laslow scrambles to obey, clawing his pants open and squirming out of them as quickly as he can. For a moment, he is so excited to be touched that he forgets to be self-conscious.

But then his eyes meet Xander's again. Xander is still almost fully dressed, save for his shirt being open, and he's sprawled comfortably in his own bed. Laslow, by contrast, is now naked kneeling awkwardly in front of his lord with his arousal in plain sight. Xander makes no secret of eyeing him up.

"Like what you see?" Laslow asks, and he means it to be cheeky, he's expecting to be told not to flatter himself so much.

Instead, Xander replies with, "I do." Laslow thinks his blush must be spreading to his shoulders. He resists the urge to shy away and cover himself, though it takes all his energy. "You're beautiful," Xander says plainly, and Laslow resents himself for letting the words spike his arousal.

"Milord, I pale in comparison to you," Laslow replies, and means every word of it.

"Never," Xander says forcefully. "You are the sun to my moon." And Laslow is too taken aback to think of a response.

Xander leans forward into Laslow's space again. He runs his fingers through Laslow's hair, and then grips it tightly, and pulls Laslow's head to the side so he can bite at his neck. Laslow lets out a choked moan, bringing his hands up to grip at Xander's shoulders.

Xander pushes further, tilting them over until Laslow is flat on his back, Xander kneeling above him. He kisses down Laslow's chest. His hands grip at Laslow's sides, his hips, his ass. Laslow tilts his hips upwards, and then gets embarrassed all over again when his erection brushes against Xander's stomach.

Xander wraps one hand around Laslow's prick and strokes slowly, carefully watching his own motions. Laslow is so flustered he thinks he might die. He's never been more turned on in his life.

"Milord, you don't have to attend to my needs like this," he complains, acutely aware of the desperate edge to his voice.

"You said I may do as I please with you," Xander says, just a touch breathily, and glances up to meet Laslow's eyes. If having his lord watch his erection was bad, somehow having him watch Laslow's face as he falls apart is worse.

"Lord Xander, I-" Laslow starts, and cuts himself off with a loud moan. His hips arch upwards into his lord's hand.

"Come for me, Laslow," Xander demands, and Laslow, as ever, does as he's told. He comes with a long whine, hands gripping tight at the sheets. His seed lands in strings across his own stomach.

Laslow is left trying to catch his breath as Xander gets up and off of the bed. "Wait," he complains. "I haven't- I mean, you haven't-"

"Don't worry about me," Xander tells him, and returns to the bed carrying a handkerchief. He wipes Laslow's stomach clean with a tenderness that Laslow doesn't know what to make of.

"No, Lord Xander," Laslow complains. "I am your loyal servant, please let me serve you."

"Well," Xander starts, and seems a bit conflicted. "If that is what you wish, I shall not object."

He crawls forward on the bed, into Laslow's personal space again. Laslow reaches up to embrace him and pull him in for another kiss. Xander still kisses with a sense of hesitance and care, but it's easy to tell that his patience is wearing thin. Especially since Laslow can clearly feel the prince's erection pressed against his hip.

Laslow thinks about rolling them over for several minutes before actually doing so, worried it may be presumptuous. But when he finally does, Xander allows it easily, gracefully allowing himself to be laid on his back. He stares at Laslow with a softness that makes Laslow skittish, anxious to put his hands and mouth to work. 

He can't bring himself to ask Xander to strip further than he already has, but his unbuttoned shirt is spread around his sides now, having come untucked at some point over the past hour. Laslow kisses gently down his chest, careful not to leave any marks. Xander sighs and moans, his fingers combing through Laslow's hair and running over his shoulders.

Laslow doesn't stop at his stomach. He runs his hands carefully but firmly up Xander's thighs, and Xander arches his hips forward to follow the motion. Laslow pulls open his lord's belt, still kissing absently at his stomach. He opens Xander's fly, and tugs his pants just a few inches lower on his hips. 

The clearcut line of his hip bone is tantalizing, and Laslow doesn't resist the temptation to press a kiss to it. To scrape his teeth, just lightly, along the curve.

"Laslow," Xander says, quietly and urgently. Laslow looks up, and finds himself stunned for a moment by Xander's disheveled appearance. He's pink down to his shoulders, hair fanned out across the pillows after having been pushed roughly out of his face. His lips are dark and slick from how much kissing they've done, slightly parted. And his eyes, dark and lustful, staring down at Laslow in anticipation.

Laslow licks his lips without thinking about it. "Yes, Lord Xander?" he replies, perhaps after a longer hesitation than he should have allowed.

"Whatever it is that you intend on doing," Xander says, voice rough and breathy, "I would have you get to it quickly."

"As you wish," Laslow replies. He pulls his gaze away from Xander's face, and tugs Xander's cock free of his undergarments. It's heavy in his hand, hot and firm.

Laslow ducks his head and kisses it, a motion that would be chaste were it anywhere else. He strokes his hand up and down the length of it a couple times, trying to memorize the shape, trying to think about whether it's within his abilities to swallow something so large.

"Laslow," Xander says sternly above him, and Laslow decides that he won't know until he tries.

He licks his lips, takes a breath, and takes the head of it into his mouth. Xander groans. His hands tighten in Laslow's hair. The subtle pain is not unwelcome. Laslow curls his tongue around the head, and curls his hand around the base. Takes another deep breath, consciously tries to relax. He hasn't done this in some time, but he's pretty sure he still can. He doesn't want to let Xander down.

He begins to lower his head around Xander's cock and Xander moans unabashedly. He tightens his fists in Laslow's hair and then slowly, as if it takes him immense effort to do so, loosens his grip again. His cock hits the back of Laslow's throat. He swallows around it. His throat flutters with the gag reflex he's desperately trying to suppress. Tears sting his eyes.

He pulls back up, just for a moment, swirls his tongue around the head, and tries again. The second attempt does easier, deeper, until his nose meets his own hand. Xander moans unabashedly above him. Hearing his lord enjoying his service so sends a tremor through him, makes his own spent cock ache.

He pulls off again and sets to creating a rhythm, swallowing around Xander's need again and again.

Xander's self-restraint dissolves slowly. His hips stutter and jerk against Laslow's face, and Laslow does his best to allow the interruption, to suppress his gag reflex and accept his lord's desire. His lips are slick, his jaw starting to ache. Xander's hands tighten in his hair again, just briefly, and Laslow moans at the sensation.

Those vibrations, or maybe simply the noise itself, are what tips Xander over the edge. He groans loudly and spills his seed into Laslow's mouth. Laslow, ever eager to please, swallows without hesitation. 

"Laslow," Xander says quietly as Laslow releases his cock. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath, and then continues, "My apologies, I fear that I may have gotten carried away."

"As is your right," Laslow replies, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, "and my pleasure."

"If you're certain," Xander says, still sounding a bit regretful.

"Lord Xander, I have said it before and I'll say it again," Laslow states, "I am yours, however you would have me."

"I," Xander takes a moment to decide how to reply, "I appreciate it. I would have you remain here, tonight."

"As you wish," Laslow replies, against his better judgement. He crawls up the bed to Xander's side, and Xander pulls the blankets over them both.

Although there is room for them to sleep with a good couple of feet between them, when they fall asleep, it is with Xander's arm around Laslow's waist, and Laslow curled against his side, head pillowed on Xander's chest.


End file.
